


[Podfic of] dream, die, repeat

by Flowerparrish



Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breaking Free, Dream Sex, F/F, Horror, Immortality, POV Second Person, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio length: 3:48]Author's Summary:You dream.There is nothing else to do, as you slowly wear away the iron.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061225
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] dream, die, repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dream, die, repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614595) by [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras). 



> Made for Voiceteam Mystery Box for the "In Their Shoes" challenge as a gift to flowersforgraves! I am so pleased to have been able to podfic something dear to you. 
> 
> Thank you to Shadaras for the blanket permission to podfic; I hope, if you listen, that you like it! This fic is so, so amazing.

**Google Drive Links to Download:**

[ _with music_ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bTErWEKetHwJ3wxGdPnRxiNt80snf25z/view?usp=sharing)

[ _without music_ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1O3ZdtURhQsOtdUGCT3I91fHwDPsIinHx/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
